I'm alive
by DDaisyxD
Summary: Victoria. Victoria Vega aka. sweet cheeks. One thing you've got to know about me is that I'm a killer; It's my job. And I usually have no problem with it...what's different now? I know the summary is shitty, but please just check it out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, hey. It's DDaisyxD here. This is my second fanfiction and this idea kind of just popped into my head. I really do hope that you like it. Enjoy and don't forget to review! :D**

**13. December 2012**

Rain, rain, go away come again another day

Little children want to play rain, rain go away.

I sang the song in my head as I tried to see through the rain. Don't move you little basta-cheezwack. I held up my gun, trying to keep my target in visor. One, two, three… A pang haled through the alleyway. My prey was dead. Perfect. I smiled to myself, while slowly climbing down the roof. I zipped up my jacket, pulled up my hood and put on my glasses.

Rain, rain go away.

My favorite song. My only song. That was the only childhood memory that I owned and I gripped onto it as if my life depended on it. I opened the glass doors, shivering ferociously. I rubbed my hands together, nodding towards the doorman. I walked into a dark room. "Hello Vader." The screen suddenly turned on. "Hello Victoria." The man in the screen said. "Any new tasks, Vader?" "Of course Victoria." I nodded my head, placing my arms over my chest. "Shoot." "Take the file on the table behind you." He ordered. I did as told and picked it up.

Name: Zayn Jawaad Dwalik **(A/N I changed his name a bit...the guidlines forbid me to use his real name)**

Date of birth: 12.01.1993

Height: 5 ft 9

Appearance: - Hair color: dark brown-black

-Eye color: dark brown

I examined all the documents, trying to store the information in my brain. At last I took a look at the picture, which had been carelessly thrown to the file. "He's hot." I mumbled, a slight hint of surprise in my voice, and looked up to Vader. I had rarely seen anyone-or better said any boy- look so…beautiful. I actually felt a little pain, because I knew that he was probably going to be dead in a few days.

"So what should I do?" I asked him, settling down on my chair; the chair had been designed especially for me. "Espionage. I want you to find out every single detail of his life; from when he wakes up until the time he goes back to bed." "I should only spy on him?!" I had been trained to kill and I was actually surprised that Vader had chosen me for this mission; it sounded too easy.

"Victoria, calm down. I chose you for this mission because I thought that you needed a break." I nodded in fake-understanding. I actually loved my job; it just gave me a thrill to know that I had something that I exceeded at. There were a few times, that I doubted what I was doing, but what had to be done, just had to be done.

"You are excused now. I will send you the rest of the information this evening. Take a break and go home, you haven't rested for days now." Vader simply said and with that the screen went black. I sighed, grabbed the file and stormed out of the office. I snuggled back into my jacket and started my second mission of the day: getting some rest. I stuffed my key into its lock, pushing the door open. I shrugged out of my jacket, threw my keys and my sunglasses into a corner and kicked my shoes off. After settling down on the sofa with a bowl full of nachos, I picked up the file. I didn't know why but I was kind of glad that I wasn't supposed to kill him; he kind of attracted me. I studied the photo until I slowly felt myself falling to sleep.

Maybe, taking a little break from the hard work wasn't so bad after all.

1**4. December 2012 **

The next day, I made my way to the bakery; I just loved the smell of fresh baked bread. "A cheese bun, please." I ordered, kindly smiling while receiving my order and paying for the bread. I left the store, while nibbling at my bun. I was so occupied with putting my change into my wallet that I didn't notice as I walked over the street without looking down the road.

"Hey, hey, you, get out of the way!" I heard someone shout. I looked up for the first time after leaving the bakery, only to find myself standing in the middle of the road with a car swiftly approaching my shivering form. Everything happened so fast that I couldn't react in any way possible. I suddenly felt a force push against my body, but surprisingly it came from the wrong direction.

My body hit against the floor and I felt the air leave my lungs, making me feel completely empty and my eyes unbelievably heavy. I was about to close my eyes completely as I felt someone shake my body ferociously. "No, mom, I want to sleep a little longer." I mumbled, knocking the hand off my shoulder. I heard someone chuckle until the shaking started again. "Wake up, or else I have to give you mouth-to-mouth." The voice said and of course, that made me jump up. I slowly sat up, rubbing my eyes.

"Thank you." I simply said, standing up, not bothering to look at my savior's face. I wasn't the one to show gratitude. As said, I mumbled quiet thanks and walked away, or better said, tried to walk away, failing miserably. I awaited the pain of my face hitting against the pavement as I felt pair of strong arms snake around my arms. I reluctantly opened my eyes just to find myself hovering in the air, just a few centimeters over the sidewalk.

I gasped as I was pulled upwards. Immediately as I was sure that I stood firmly on my feet, I scurried out of the firm grip and tried to escape the most embarrassing situation that I had ever been through. "Hey, not so fast." The voice said. I really didn't want to show my gratitude again but this time I sighed and decided to get done with it and move on. I turned around to look my savior in the eye. "Thank you for saving my life, and for saving me from having to get a nose job." I mumbled as quickly as possible. Another chuckle and this time I actually acknowledged his appearance.

And for the second time in years I let out another gasp.

**Okay that was the first chapter. I really do hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Anywho, see u l8er allig8ors! **

**You know you love me. Xoxo - DDaisyxD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Though this chapter is quite short I still hope you enjoy. And don't forget to R&R :D**

"Yeah, I know I'm good looking." He shrugged, after a few moments of awkward silence, with me gawking at him. I still didn't answer him. He was even more attractive in real life. He held out a hand. And I hesitantly took it. I didn't quite trust this guy.

"Zayn, Zayn Malik."

"Victoria, Victoria Vega." I nodded, forcing a smile upon my face.

And there was another thing I wasn't good at; being social. I hated talking to people, especially to people that I didn't know. Another awkward silent reigned over us. He cleared his throat. "Well, I'm kind of glad that I saved your life…and stuff." He stuffed his hands into his pockets, rocking for-and backwards. "Yeah, me too. Dying would've sucked." I joked, making him chuckle. Wow, the dude sure chuckled a lot.

"So, if you would like to return the favor…you would agree to grab a coffee with me." He stated with a sly smile on his face. I was actually torn; my mind was going crazy, filling itself with possibilities and silly fantasies. I shook my head and his face fell. "I'm not the coffee type." That. Was. A. Lie.

I absolutely loved coffee, but I had to get rid of him. I hadn't received the rest of the information from Vader yet, so I could be running into a trap; he could have been a serial killer or even worse. The creepy smile reappeared on his face and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Ok, well since you're in England with an American accent, I'm pretty sure that you've never had a real tea party." He stated and I rolled my eyes. I shook my head and started to walk away. I left him behind and the only thing I heard was my footsteps against the wet pavement. I hated English weather; it was so cold and wet. I stuffed my hands into my jacket pocket and started humming.

_Rain, rain, go away_

I soon skidded to a halt in front of my house, as I heard someone cuss rather loudly. I turned around in surprise only to find Zayn getting up from the floor, dusting the dirt off his jeans. I scolded at myself; I hadn't been vigilant enough. That was a big mistake; you had to be watchful in this business, because carelessness quickly led to death.

"Zayn?! What are you doing here?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips. He mumbled a flimsy excuse while playing with an invincible stone on the floor. I rolled my eyes, staring holes into his nervous form.

"So, are you going to invite me in, sweet cheeks?" His confidence suddenly resurfaced. I shook my head and even though I tried, I couldn't keep a straight face. It was almost impossible to be angry at someone so…beautiful. I raised a brow. "Sweet cheeks. Really, Zayn?" He just shrugged, his dark eyes fixed upon mine.

Yes, he was beautiful, not only hot, or just plain good looking; he was the form of perfection. I sent him a smile. "Sorry not today, maybe sometime later?" I had to get him to like me sooner or later; I couldn't afford him to hate me just yet. His eyes suddenly turned eager and he nodded like a hungry puppy. I laughed at his silliness, which caused him to look at me in surprise. I felt self-conscious, of my laugh and pretty much everything else.

"What?" I asked, sounding hostile towards him. He shook his head. "Nothing it's just that…your laugh is just—" I cut him short. "I know my laugh is horrible, you don't have to rub it—" This time he cut me short. "You didn't let me finish. Your laugh is beautiful." He slowly said, looking me directly in the eyes. My heart fluttered for the first time ever and it scared me like crazy. I rolled my eyes, desperately trying to cover the deep crimson color that now adorned my cheeks.

"Yeah, yeah, I know your type." I stated. With every word, I took a step towards him until we only stood less than an inch apart. Our noses were almost touching, while I poked him in the chest. "But just for your information, I'm not falling for it. I'm different than the girls you're used to." I claimed, smiling triumphantly at the end of my speech. But he on the other hand didn't seem moved a bit. He just stared at me, with an expression that I couldn't name on his face. As he opened his mouth to speak, his minty breath washed over my face and I reluctantly shivered in pleasure.

"So much different."

And with that he turned around and quickly walked away, leaving me completely flabbergasted behind.

Instead of opening the door to my house, to grab something to eat or to get some rest, I made my way to André's. André was the closest thing that I had to a best friend and he was the only one that I could share my most intimate secrets with. I soon found myself standing in front of the huge gate which guarded his mansion.

André was one of the best the business had to offer and even though he could be a killing beast if he wanted to, he had always been caring and understanding towards me. I saw him as my brother. I rang the bell twice and immediately typed in the code for the gate to open. As soon as the gate had opened itself for me I headed towards the big black door which had been made out of titanium.

I scanned my hand into a little tablet that had been laid on a glass table next to the door and as soon as it made a little bleeping noise the doors opened, revealing the house owner and my best friend, André.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. Well, we will be meeting André in the next chapter...so hold on! Anywho, see u l8er allig8ors. **

**You know you love me. Xoxo**

**-DDaisyxD**


	3. Chapter 3

**R&R! :D **

"Hey, Tor'" He greeted me with the nickname he had come up with.

"Hey André" I smiled warmly and hugged him. It was a real smile, not one of the fake ones I usually used. And again you could see how close I was to him; I barely—or better said never voluntarily hugged anyone or showed any sort of affection. He draped an arm over my shoulder and he led me to his huge living room.

I made myself comfortable on my couch—another chair that was made especially for me; I came here much too often—while he went to get us some food. I put up the fire with a remote and turned on the television. I put on a random channel; its name was MTV or so.

I actually didn't interest myself in such nonsense. There was too much and better things to be done with my time. The delicious waft of samosa's filled up my nose, making me sigh. "You sure do know me André." I sighed as he sat down next to me with a bowl full of delicious food. I immediately grabbed three of them in my hands, burning myself in the process but to be truthful, I couldn't have cared less. I nibbled at my food in silence and the only noise was being made by the television in the background. I tried my best to ignore the curious gazes from André; he already knew that something had happened. I shifted in the chair and he sighed.

"Tell me, what happened?" he asked, placing his arm over my shoulder.

"Vader…" I started and he urged me to continue. "He gave me a mission." "Yeah, what's so wrong about this mission?" he looked confused, not quite understanding what my problem was. "Espionage! Only espionage!" He suddenly seemed to understand me.

"I have been trained to kill for over 7 years now, and then he says that I should merely spy on someone and he still expects me to be happy with it?!" I exclaimed, my anger getting the best of me. André's grip on my shoulder tightened.

I was very dangerous once angered.

"And the best part of the situation is that I have to spy on some pretty boy, whose ego is too big for my patience to handle." I placed my index finger and thumb across the bridge of my nose in frustration. "Come on Tor', I'm sure he's not that bad." He said with a smile but his facial expression soon changed as soon as I sent him one of my infamous glares.

"You know what? Instead of moping around, let out your anger in training. Beck's already waiting for you." He suggested and I rolled around. "You hate me don't you?" I sarcastically asked.

Beck was my how should I call it…he was...he trained me. Helping me with my fitness and stuff and don't get me wrong, I loved Beck almost as much as I loved André but his constant flirting for over four years were slowly getting on my nerves. André patted my back in pity, as I reluctantly made my way to his gym. Yes, that's right, he had his own gym and it was opened for me to use at anytime.

André was barely older than me, but he had been in training about twice as long as me. His whole family, just like mine, had all been assassins or spies. André and I chose the harder way to success; spies weren't paid as much, but it could also have been because being a spy wasn't exactly the hardest job, well, if you compared it to what I had to do at times.

"Well, hey there good looking." Beck said wiggling with his brows. I rolled my eyes and pushed him out of my way. "Beck, I do not have any patience whatsoever for your unnecessary flirting today, understood?" I growled. He put his arms up in surrender. "Someone's grouchy today." He mumbled with a wide smile on his face. I smacked the back of his head with force, which made him to yelp in pain. "I think I have a concussion, thanks to you." I smiled in content.

"You're welcome." I was about to strut my way to the locker room as I felt a faint sting on my behind. I scoffed loudly and turned around to find both Beck and André practically rolling on the floor laughing.

"You will pay." I mouthed at both of them, my lips curling up to a snarl. I stomped off to the locker room and quickly got changed with a huge smile plastered on my face.

Those guys were unbelievable but they were still my family.

Training with Beck was quite unspectacular and after four hours of sweating, I got bored and decided to leave. I had an inner argument of what to do next and finally my mind came to the conclusion that I wanted to shut the whole world out, so I went outside to his garden. His garden was still in luscious colors even though the weather had been terrible these past days. I found a dry patch of grass in the middle of the grass and sat down carefully. My fingers felt their way into my bag to pull out a black book with a pencil that served as a bookmark. Drawing was my passion, even though I wasn't half as good as I was in my job.

Usually it was actually quite easy for me to be inspired; any little thing awakened my interest, but today I just didn't know what to draw. It felt as if I knew exactly what to draw but my mind couldn't grasp it. I drew flowers, people, buildings but nothing soothed me or my mind.

After half an hour of desperately trying to draw something appropriate, I decided to head home. It was getting dark anyway. I say my goodbyes to Beck but André didn't want to let me go just yet.

"I'll walk you home." He simply said, grabbing his jacket. I was about to object, but as I saw the look he gave me, I knew that it would be of no use. "Fine." I mumbled, walking off as fast as I could. Of course, he quickly caught up with me. "So, do you feel better now?" He asked his voice filled with concern. I nodded. We now stood in front of my house, or should I have said apartment. I lived with about three other spies/assassins, each of us living on a different storey.

"Are you sure?" I nodded once again, mumbling a last goodbye and swiftly entering the building. I sprinted up the stairs, desperately wanting the day to end. I had changed into my pajamas as quickly as I could, scrubbed my teeth clean and jumped into bed.

I let out a sigh, before my eyelids fluttered shut.

**I'm really happy that so many people have read this story, but i am kind of dissapointed with the amount of reviews I'm recieving...But anywho, see u l8er allig8ors! **

**You know you love me, xoxo**

**-DDaisyxD**


	4. Chapter 4

**R&R! :D **

**15. December 2012 **

André had called at least five times last night making me promise that I would go out with the next day and sadly, since I had to have at least my three hours of sleep I agreed. I managed to catch about half of my needed time to sleep and I felt like shit. I dragged myself out of bed, turned on the shower and sighed out loud as the warm water released all the knots in my back.

After fifteen minutes of showering and scrubbing the disgusting morning smell of my tongue, I jumped into my outfit for the day and quickly grabbed a yogurt drink out of the fridge. While drinking my beverage, I pulled on my shoes, grabbed my keys and dashed out of the house, running straight into André.

"Hey, there, slow your horse!" he exclaimed, catching me before I could fall unto the floor. Wow, I had been really clumsy these past few days. I had to get rid of this newly obtained habit. "Sorry, I was in such a hurry." He nodded in understanding, pulling me back up. "You look quite dashing today." He commented, rubbing the back of his neck while trying to hide his grin on his face.

I smacked him on the arm.

Hard.

He groaned in pain and I laughed. "I didn't any get any sleep because of you!" Another attempt at smacking his arm but this time he caught my hand, twisting my whole body to a headlock. "Surrender, I surrender!" I choked before he reluctantly let me go. "Are you ready to go now?" he asked me and I nodded. He held out a bent arm towards me and I gladly linked up my arm with his. We slowly strolled towards city talking about anything and everything. The sun was shining brightly and to be truthful, I hadn't expected it.

As soon as we reached our destination, André dragged me to several stores, presenting himself in outfits.

I bored myself to death.

We finally got out of the about tenth store of the day, when he suddenly jumped up in joy. "There, there it is: the legendary Juicylicous store! They sell anything you could ever wish for!" And with that, he was gone, leaving me all alone, in a crowded area while I didn't even know where I was. I sighed in frustration, deciding to head off to find André, wherever he might have been. "Jucylicious…what a stupid name for a store." I grumbled. My mind slowly wandered from how warm the weather to my new assignment from Vader.

I suddenly walked into somebody, muttering a flimsy apology. I looked up to find a quite attractive young lad, staring at me. He continued staring, even after me clearing my throat a several time.

"It's ok. I didn't quite catch your name..." He asked, seeming to snap out of a weird trance state. I raised a brow. My protective walls immediately pulling up; years of hard training and killing people kind of made you a little more careful with the personal details you shared. I studied the boy for a last time before giving up, I couldn't possibly think of this blue eyed beauty as a threat.

"Victoria, Victoria Vega." I held up a hand and he gladly took it, offering one of the brightest smiles known to mankind, which caused me to smile as well. He even had braces! Most of the time, braces were quite unattractive but they surprisingly added more points to his attractiveness. I usually couldn't just befriend myself with some so easily, but I just couldn't find anything to mistrust with this boy.

"And can I know your name?"

"Oh, the name's Niall." He confidently said. He had an accent, I noted. "So, Niall, what are you up to except for standing in the middle of the road just desperately looking for girls to talk to?" "I am actually here for a reason." He held a hat in my face, making me have the sudden urge to smack it away.

"You're standing in the middle of the road because of a hat?" I spoke slowly, trying to digest his reasoning. "No, I was collecting money for my friend over there!" He pointed towards a crowd of people. I stretched my neck to the extreme trying to see anything, but sadly I couldn't see anyone. "Where is your friend, and what exactly is he doing to earn money?" I asked curiously. Niall rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand.

Just like that.

Me, Victoria Vega, let someone just grab my arm without permission and I didn't even feel endangered, well, that was new. He led me towards the crowd and slowly but surely, I could hear someone singing.

"_Get out, get out of my mind, and come into my arms instead." _The lyrics and the singers voice were unbelievably beautiful. I felt myself being drawn to the middle of the crowd_. _

"_You've got that one thing." _The singer abruptly ended the song.

"Encore, Encore!" the crowd cheered. "Sorry, guys, I have to give the voice a break. But please leave some money here, I _am _hungry; I haven't eaten anything in days." He pleaded, his voice muffled a bit, and the crowd gasped in shock, as if they had never known that people actually died of lack of food.

I looked at Niall. He didn't really look like someone who was starving. I heard coins clatter against coins, while people threw it into—what sounded like—a plastic bowl. Some people even left some coins in Niall's hat. He thanked them for their generosity. Soon Niall handed me the hat with coins, leaving me all alone to thank the people that occasionally looked my way to drop a coin or two inside.

As soon as the crowd cleared, I headed straight towards Niall and he mystery friend with the wonderful voice. I could only see Niall's back; his friend's face currently blocked by his body. I tapped Niall on the shoulder, pressing the hat into his hands.

"Enough money, to buy yourselves about two dozens of cheesebuns." I commented, making both him and his friend to laugh.

"Zayn?" I finally recognized him.

"Victoria?"

"I see you two know each other." "No not really. He's still quite the stranger to me." I mumbled, crossing my arms over my chest. "I'm the stranger that saved your life and your pretty face." He snapped back. I took a step back and examined from head to toe.

"Still a stranger to me." I muttered, making Niall burst into laughter and Zayn to send me a cold glare. "Niall, where do you know her from, anyway?" "She bumped into me." He laughed, recalling the memory of just a few minutes ago. Zayn just nodded in acknowledgment.

Soon my newly acquired friend asked me if I could help him pack everything up, before the police caught them and I eagerly agreed, after an awkward silence between our little circle. I could practically feel Zayn's vicious stare tear up my back. And apparently I wasn't the only who noticed because after a while, Niall stopped packing and went to talk to Zayn. Their conversation was held in hushed tones, making it hard for me to follow. After a few minutes, Niall helped me up on my feet, mumbling an apology about Zayn's behavior.

"Nah, no shaking, I'm sure he just doesn't want to share his wonderful friend with me." I said, making him snicker. Why did everyone find what I said funny? It wasn't a joke. He grabbed my hand again. And once again, I didn't mind. Oh boy, I was getting soft.

"Where are we going?" I asked, actually sounding excited. "We're going to grab some ice cream_." Ice cream, we're going to grab some ice cream, _I repeated the sentence in my head over and over again.

"Grabbing ice cream, another childhood experience I didn't get to have." I mumbled, more to myself than to anyone else. "What?! You've never had Ice cream before?! So are you really saying that you're an ice cream virgin?" He asked, his blue eyes blazing with disbelief. I shook my head. "I have never put ice cream into my mouth before. And yes, I am still a virgin." I admitted, making him laugh again. Seriously? He was the one that started with the virginity thing, it wasn't even that funny.

"It's not funny. I am quite embarrassed, now that you brought it up." I said, smacking him on the arm…with a little too much force making him crumple to the floor, whining. "I am so sorry." I apologized. I was about to bend down to assist him until I heard a voice from behind me. "What did you do to him?! You seriously beat up a leprechaun!" Zayn's voice was one of seriousness, but I still had to laugh. Oh, I think I now understood why they laughed… Both Zayn and Niall stiffened, directing their gazes towards me; making me shift uncomfortably.

"What?" Both boys shook their heads at me.

"Your laugh sounds like that of an angel." Niall commented, a dazed look in his eyes. Zayn turned to him, nodding fiercely. "I was thinking the exact same thing!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms around like crazy. "You- " I pointed at both of them. "-are much too childish; I'm gone." I rolled my eyes and walked away from them. I actually wanted them to follow me; it would've looked funny if I walked around the city all by myself not really knowing where I was headed. After a few minutes of walking alone, I started to doubt they were coming after me.

"Wait up, Victoria!" I was attacked from my back, making me react immediately out of reflex, throwing my attacker onto the floor with a loud thump. My eyes widened and I bent down to check after Zayn. "And that's what I get for saving your life." He groaned, as I slowly helped him to stand up. "You sure do have a lot of strength for a girl." I nodded, still quite ashamed of what I had done just a few moments ago.

"Where's Niall?" I asked, looking around. I finally found him running towards us like a happy dog. "Are you we going to grab some ice cream or what?" he grabbed my hand once more, not waiting for an answer.

We soon ended standing in front an old man, placing our individual orders. We sat outside for about an hour talking and sharing information, and anything that Zayn said, immediately stored itself in my brain. I could use this basic information for my mission. My first time tasting ice cream was like heaven; I had already heard that it was supposed to taste good but I never thought that it would pleasure me this much. Zayn actually filmed me the as I took my first try at the cold substance, laughing as I scrunched my nose up in glee.

Even though we were all laughing and joking like normal people would, I still asked myself how these guys could be so poor that they could barely afford their ice cream; I noticed how they exchanged worried glances as they paid the man the money. I really wanted to ask them about that but I figured that this day was my day off and that I should stop asking question enjoy myself for once.

"Tor' there you are. I've been searching up and down for you; I've been worried!" André suddenly stood in front of me, his hands occupied by about ten shopping bags. "I found new friends. Did you bring the butter sock?" I muttered through my teeth. _"Butter sock" _was our codeword incase we were in a situation where we had to be careful in what we said. André could have blown up my cover so easily.

"Oh, yeah of course." He understood immediately. Niall and Zayn exchanged confused glances. I stood up placing my hand on André's shoulder facing the boys. "Guys, this is André. André this are Niall and Zayn." I pointed at each of them.

"Zayn's the butter sock." I mumbled into his ear and as soon as looked back up I caught Zayn glaring at André and Niall scraping at his empty ice cream bowl. "So you left your boyfriend alone with your shopping bags just to go flirt with someone else?" Zayn spat. Suddenly André and I exchanged glances.

"I'm not her boyfriend and these are my bags and I was the one that kind of left her hanging…all alone…without her knowing where she was…" He sent me a guilty look. "Sorry." He mumbled and I nodded waving it off.

"So what were you just saying?" I asked, a smug smile playing on my lips. He suddenly looked very ashamed and stood up from the table grabbing the guitar that he had brought with him.

"Niall, we're leaving." He brusquely said, not waiting for a response from his friend before stomping off. "I'm sorry for…him" Niall apologized, pressing a piece of paper into my palm before disappearing in the same direction as his friend. I looked to André. "At least I have their numbers. I can finally start with my mission."

"All you think about is work isn't it?" André joked, while he walked me home. I rolled my eyes punching him in the arm.

He pouted at me, making me to apologize and give him peck on his "boo boo".

**Yay, a little feedback. I am quite proud of this chapter and it's the stories longest so I hope you enjoyed it. Anywho, see u l8er allig8ors!**

**you know you love me, xoxo**

**-DDaisyxD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I would like to apologize for any mistakes that I make, or have made, in any of these chapters; I read the last one, and saw that it was filled with mistakes, but no hard feelings, yeah? **

**18 Dezember 2012**

I hadn't heard anything from Niall in three days. I had gone to the city a few times since then, but I hadn't seen or heard of him. And since I had to actually know where my target was, so I did something I had never done before; used my mobile phone. It was still neatly packed in its carton and had never seen daylight more than once. I dialed in the number in the slowest pace imaginable. After hearing it ring a few times, I was about to give up as I heard a gruff "hello".

"Hello? Niall?"

"Who's this?" he asked and I rolled my eyes. "It's me Victoria." I said. I heard a quiet gasp. "Oh hey Tor'" he greeted and I almost hear him smiling. "Tor'? Since when?" "I don't know. I think that your friend called you like that. I hope it's no problem; I do _not_ want to get punched again.

"Naw, no problem. I just wanted to hear your voice, you know." I mumbled, making him laugh. "No need to be ashamed that you missed me; I'm much too adorable." He commented. After rolling my eyes quite a few times during our conversation, we decided to meet up in the park. I inconspicuously tried to convince him to bring his dark eyed beauty with him.

"Are you sure you want him to come?" "Yeah, of course; I'm quite open for everything." "Aha." He simply said, making smile. "So, are you bringing him with you or not?" I asked, getting impatient. "Yeah, yeah." He sighed and soon after saying our goodbyes, I cut off the connection.

I checked the clock.

It was eleven thirty; I had exactly one and a half hours to get our picnic ready. I roasted some chicken, mixed up some salad and made some burgers. I was taught how to cook by Cat. Cat was my next door neighbor. She was a spy and a very good one to. She was the only spy that I really respected. She was a fantastic cook and backed the most delicious muffins you have ever tasted.

I got dressed and packed in my weapons—you know in case anything happened. I headed out of the house, a picnic basket in my hand. About ten minutes later, I stood in a corner of the park—a corner without ten year old kids playing with their water guns that were definitely NOT filled H2o but in the corner where couples with their ten months year old toddlers were settled—it was a secret that I hadn't told anyone, but I absolutely adored little children. I waited for at least half an hour before my blonde leprechaun showed up.

"Well, you're punctual." I sarcastically said, earning an eye roll from him. "At least I showed up; it was hard work to convince Zayn to come too." He defended himself, settling down on the checkered blanket. "Where's he anyway?" I asked while slowly unpacked the food, carefully placing the food items onto the fabric. Niall shrugged, eying the food eagerly. "He's coming, I think…" I furrowed my brows. They didn't live together? I was positively sure that they did.

"You don't live together?" He hesitated, not knowing if he should nod or shake his head, so he settled with a simple shrug. His intense stare at the food made me kind of nervous, but from all I've seen, I was positive that he was broke and hungry too.

"Dig in" I simply said and he immediately pounced on the roasted chicken. "Well, you seem hungry." I commented, taking a bite from my self-made chicken burger. "Yeah, haven't eaten anything decent in a couple of days." He mumbled, his mouth still filled with food. I shuddered in disgust; I hated when people spoke with their mouth full. I nodded understandingly, but he caught up quickly. He wiped is mouth with the back of his hand and slowly swallowed the food. "Sorry about that. I often forget my manners." I understood this as perfect timing to ask him about his life.

"So, Niall, tell more about your life." I casually said, taking another bite. He looked at me in surprise. "You actually want to know?" he asked me incredulously. I shrugged. "Why not? I didn't just invite you for you to just eat my food, you know." He still stared at me. He studied me for a moment before sighing.

"Horan, Niall Horan. I was born on the thirteenth of September 1993. My current home: anywhere and nowhere. My work place: the street. My family: Zayn and the other lost boys." He quietly admitted and my eyes immediately popped out.

**Sorry for how short this chapter is...I don't know, I just didn't know where to end this. Anywho, see u l8er allig8ors! Oh, and I would like to thank my reviewers, thank you sooo much. **

**You know that you love me, xoxo**

**-DDaisyxD**


	6. Chapter 6

**R&R! :D**

Wow, that wasn't what I had been expecting.

I let out a slow whistle. I was about to speak up as he held a hand in front of my face. "I do not need your pity." He simply said and I rolled my eyes. "I just wanted to suggest for you to continue eating. The food is getting cold you know." I smiled and his face also lit up. I poured some juice into separate cups.

We talked and laughed like old friends; this surprised me because I had never felt so free with anyone besides André. The skyline turned from light blue to orange and I decide that it was time to pack up. I stood up and dusted the grass off my jeans. "Well, it's getting dark. I guess it's time to go." "I guess." Niall mumbled, his head facing the floor.

He helped me pack up all of food items and to fold the checkered blanket. I let the basket dangle from my hand and held out the other towards Niall. He took my hand and shook it firmly. "I guess it's time for me to find a place to crash for the night." He mumbled, more to himself than to me.

My face fell.

I had forgotten about his situation. Without a second thought I grabbed his hand, preventing him from walking away. "You can crash at my place." He turned around, his eyes blazing...with anger? "I said that I do not need your pity." He growled, ripping his hand away from mine. I furrowed my brows. "Anger doesn't fit you, you know?" I casually said and he stared at me as if I had magically grown another head.

"I do _not _pity you. I'm kind of new to this whole friend thing but I have watched enough movies to know that sure that friends let their friends crash at their place." His head slowly cocked to the side. "I have never had a sleepover before." I said after a while of silence. He immediately snapped out of his trance. "No way. I am homeless and even I have been to a sleepover." "You probably haven't noticed but I am a loner." He laughed and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

Niall was back. "I guess I could show what a sleepover is." He mumbled and I nodded excitedly. This was all a plan; I had to get to Zayn in one way or another and since he hadn't showed up today, I had to come up with something else. I knew it sounded wicked but just to stick up for myself, it wasn't all just show; I actually liked Niall.

He was funny and outgoing; a complete opposite compared to myself. I took his hand once more and we headed to my place. It was awkward for the first few hours. Until I mumbled something "funny" that my blonde haired friend laughed so hard that milk came out of placed in his body that didn't often see daylight. From that moment on, everything went smooth. The first thing that I learned from my new friend was that he loved food. He adored it with every fiber of his body.

After he had finished eating all of my food items in my house, I decided to buy us some pizza. I didn't order pizza because I had to keep a low profile at all times. Not even the pizza guy could know where I lived and the only people who had actually found out where I lived were Niall and Zayn. Niall insisted on following me but I declined and ordered him to get the house ready for the most awesome sleepover ever.

I grabbed my jacket and glasses, said my goodbyes to Niall and headed out of the house. It was raining heavily and I snuggled into my jacket. I bought the pizza—well, I bought about five family sized pizzas. I knew Niall and his appetite- and decided to get some additional snacks, in case he got hungry. I speed walked to the supermarket and bought all necessities.

On my way home, I noticed how late it actually was. The streets were mostly empty and the only noises I heard were occasional howls of dogs. I walked passed an ally as I heard heavy grunting. I was about to continue my walk—it was probably some teenage kids having their fun- as I heard a shout of pain. I let my bags fall onto the pavement and rushed towards the noises.

I snuck my way as close to the scene as possible without being recognized. I observed the happening closely. Three very muscular guys hovered over a guy visibly smaller and weaker than them. I couldn't recognize any faces but as soon as they started throwing punches at him being my fuses went off. Without any hesitation I elegantly made a summersault over the men, landing in front of them and their victim.

They all looked taken aback and I also felt as the man behind me tensed up. "You have three seconds." I folded my arms across my chest, rested my weight on one leg and looked them directly in the eyes. "For what?" One of them spoke up. I rolled my eyes.

"You have three seconds to run. For your lives." I claimed with a sickly sweet voice.

They exchanged glances and immediately started laughing. I clenched my knuckles, the blood leaving my fingers. "What are you going to do if we don't?" I started counting slowly. "Hey, boss, maybe we could have our turns with her when we're done with him." Another one spoke up pointing at the shivering form behind me. All of them laughed again, making me grunt in anger. As mentioned some time before; I was dangerous once angered.

"Time's up." I spoke up.

I stepped forward grabbing the man's arm twisting it until it made a crunching sound. I had broken his arm. Exactly what I had been going for. He screamed in pain and fell onto the ground. I turned back to the rest of the group. "Now, it's your turn." I smiled, making the broad shouldered men cower in fear. Even though they were shitting themselves one of them made a move towards me.

"They always make the same mistake." I mumbled.

He tried to throw a punch at me, but as André had done so many times before, I twisted him into a headlock, leaving him lying on the floor, silently crying in pain. I looked up and found the last man standing looking at me in fear. "I actually gave you a chance to run but since you didn't take me seriously I am forced to teach you a lesson." I said in my sweet voice, making him shudder in fear. I slowly made my way towards him, tracing my finger across his chest. He tried to hit me.

"What a mistake." I muttered, washing his face with my breath. I gripped his collar and smashed his body against a brick wall. "Why doesn't anyone listen to me." I asked, pouting at him. I was in my element. I punched him in the stomach twice and gave him the final bow. He crumpled onto the floor and fell into unconsciousness with the rest of his group. I smiled, examining my knuckles.

I was as fit as ever. Beck had done a great job. I completely forgot about the reason that made this fight escalate until I heard someone clear their throat. I turned around just myself staring in to the swollen up and wounded face of the Zayn Malik. "Victoria?" He coughed before falling onto the floor. I rushed to him. He looked bad, really bad. His face was swollen up, his nose was bleeding and his lips were busted open.

"You don't look good." I commented, making him chuckle weakly. His body was still shivering and I noted that he was cold. I took off my jacket forcing him to put it on.

"Wow, what the irony. You save my life. The Victoria Jonah showed me the honor of saving my life." His voice sounded as weak as he looked. I rolled my eyes and helped him to stand up. I grabbed my bags and we started walking. It wasn't until we were about halfway to my house that he looked at me in confusion. "Where are you taking me to?" He asked me and I rolled my eyes.

"To my place. I have to get you fixed up." He nodded and we continued

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter...I actually do not like it at all but well... what can you do? Anywho, see u l8er allig8or :D**

**you knwo you love me, xoxo**

**- DDaisyxD**


	7. Chapter 7

"Where did learn how to fight like that?" I tensed up. What should I have said? How should I have answered?! I was completely panicking on the inside. "My dad…trained me, you know, the world is a dangerous place." I claimed. It was partly true. My dad was my trainer for a few years, well, until _the accident._ He understood that I felt uncomfortable talking about my dad so he dropped it.

"You are really good. Heck, good is an understatement. I'm quite ashamed that I couldn't defend myself. My street cred had been ruined for good." He joked and I laughed. As simple as that. He once again looked at me with that funny look of his, making me feel uncomfortable in my skin.

"So, what did those guys want?" The sparkle in his eyes disappeared completely and it was replaced with a deep frown. "I don't know." He mumbled, glaring at the floor. He was definitely keeping something from me, but I decided not to push him any further. We now stood in front of the door, while I fumbled with my keys.

"Just for your information, Niall's also here." I informed him, not looking at his face to see his reaction to the news. As soon as we entered the apartment, I was attacked by my personal leprechaun. "Where have you been, I have been worried sic—" He trailed off as he saw Zayn leaning against me, looking as exhausted as ever. "What happened?" He stuttered, a scared look in his eyes. I looked to Zayn, waiting for his answer.

"Niall, I will tell you later but for now, I just want to have my peace." He mumbled. He beckoned for me to help him onto the recliner and I gladly did. I gave Niall the look and he immediately understood. He went to get the groceries and warm up the pizza while he was at it. I rushed to the bathroom to get my first aid kit. I actually needed it a lot. I called it my "baby".

I rushed back to Zayn and to my defense; he had to be healthy for me to take care of him! I fended for him and patched him up until he looked halfway decent. He excused himself. He claimed to have to ease himself, so I helped him up. "You don't have to escort me to the bathroom." He said, a smug smile playing on his lips. "I'm in the mood to help, so enjoy it for as long as it lasts." I smacked his cheeks playfully and strutted away. I headed to the kitchen to meet up with Niall. He stood next to the sink, his back facing me.

"Niall?" I asked, just for him to turn around. His eyes were opened wide, food hanging from the corners of his mouth. Or better said-food was hanging from his whole face. I sent him a fake glare, crossing my arms over my chest. He just shrugged at me and turned back to his previous occupation. I jumped at him and landed on his back, ripping the pizza out of his hand. He ran around the kitchen, desperately trying to shake me off, but with no such luck; my grip onto his neck was too tight for his strength.

Niall started squealing—yes, he started squealing—as soon as I forced the pizza carton out of his hands. He now tried to rip my hands off his neck, but I was much too fast for him and graciously made a somersault off his back. He immediately stopped screaming and stared at me flabbergasted. "What?" I asked. These boys and their staring! He shrugged.

"You continue to amaze me." He whispered. I rolled my eyes, grabbed the grocery bags off the counter and stomped of to the living room. I had already forgotten that I had another guest in my home, patiently waiting for me as I let myself fall onto the sofa.

As soon as I heard someone groan, I jumped up, mumbling silly apologies. "I'm so sorry." I apologized for the umpteenth time, in a time span of just five minutes. Zayn nodded slowly, his face was twisted into a horrible grimace; he obviously still in strong pain, and I had probably worsened the situation. I pouted at him and he let out a chuckle.

"You've got really strong...cheeks." He commented and I cocked my head to the side. I had strong cheeks?! What was that supposed to mean. He probably noticed my confusion and laughed again. "Your butt cheeks, you know what I mean." He sent me a dashing smile, causing my cheeks to heat up. I threw the bags at him and he grunted. Perfect. I smiled contently and sat down next to him. I threw on the TV; just for him of course, as said before, I wasn't the television type.

"Niööl!" I called, wondering why I hadn't heard of him. I was pretty worried _for_ my f_ridge_; the little leprechaun was probably roaming through it, eating out of it. Just think of it and imagine someone eating from your insides. I shuddered viciously and called him again, but this time a little more urgent.

"I'm here. Chill your panties." He mumbled, walking into the room with two soda bottles wedged underneath his armpits and carrying crisp bags in his free hands. Zayn scoffed and eyed Niall, his eyes filled with jealousy and craving. He stood up and tried to snatch the food out of Niall's hands but with no avail. "There's food in the bag." Niall mumbled while pointing at the bag I had previously thrown at the brown haired beauty. Zayn slowly sat down on the sofa and eagerly grabbed the paper bags. He blindly grabbed some popcorn and greedily stuffed it into his mouth.

"Wow, you two sure have an appetite." Niall shrugged at my comment, his eyes glued to the television screen while Zayn looked at me with an ashamed expression on his face and lowered the food from his mouth. I immediately felt bad and regretted what I had said.

"No, no, eat be guest. Don't let me discourage you. Niall and I were planning on having a pajama party anyway." I quickly said. His face lit up and he happily bit onto the bun, he held in his hand. As the night went by, I left the boys alone in the parlor, to finish up some paperwork. Yeah, being an assassin wasn't all fun and games. It turned out that leaving my guests_ all_ alone in a room, wasn't the best idea to begin with, because after about half an hour of peace and quiet Niall suddenly started screaming.

"Tori, Zayn's getting on my nerves, _again_!" I huffed and rolled my eyes. I ran into the room only to find Zayn and Niall hosting a brawl on the floor. I furrowed my brows in confusion, wasn't Zayn, badly, beaten by some big dudes some hours ago?! I placed two fingers into my mouth and produced a loud whistle. They both cringed and let go of each other.

I stood there with my arms placed upon my waist and glared at them. "You two are just ridiculous." I grumbled and fell unto the seats. They both shamefully walked towards me sat down next to me, rubbing their necks in guilt. "Sorry." They apologized in unison. I nodded once and firm. A long and actually quite natural silence reigned over us and the only noise was being made by the TV in the background.

"She's never been to a sleepover." Niall suddenly said causing Zayn to gasp in shock. He turned to look me in the face.

"Really?" He slowly asked and I nodded, my cheeks heating up. His stare was just too intense, so don't judge! "Well, then we have to change that immediately." He announced, grabbing the remote from the coffee table which had been placed in the middle of the parlor.

He changed it to one of those music channels. He took me by the hand and led to a free spot in the room. A happy and fast was played and blared through the speakers. Zayn started bobbing his head up and down and I just stood there, staring at him incredulously. As he noticed that I wasn't participating in his happy "dancing".

"Join me!" he ordered and I noticed that his breath was already ragged. I shook my head and he yanked my hand in response. "I will not stop staring at you until you join me." He simply stated, his gaze fixed upon my body. I narrowed my eyes. He already knew one of my silly weaknesses.

I let out a frustrated sigh and started jumping up and down. Soon enough it kind of felt good. The music played without break and me and my _two _newly acquainted friends danced around the house.


End file.
